Learning of the Uprise
by asa98
Summary: The paladins take on a mission on the planet Klausea at the request of the Klausean royal family, about galra mercenaries causing trouble and murder in the city. But upon further inspection they find something much more and it changes everything. They find themselves in a situation that threatens their lives and the lives of others and now must rise up against this new coming evil.
1. Pilot

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the first chapter!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 _Knock, knock knock._

Katie groaned, pulling the covers up above her head.

 _Knock, knock, knock. "_ Pidge! Pidge, you're late! " Katie sat up groggily, recognizing the deep voice calling her name from outside her bedroom door. She supposed you couldn't really call it a bedroom; it was all, from floor to ceiling, made of a polli-carbonate mix that was next to inpentatrable and was her quarters on board. And if that wasn't enough to disqualify it from being called a bedroom, it was also treacherously messy; the floor was entirely covered with many clothes, wires, gadgets, gizmos, tools, and pizza boxes.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stepped down on a pair of pants she'd taken off sometime last night, due to the heat. She tromped over to the door, tripping halfway there on an empty Doritos chip bag, and falling flat onto the floor.

"Kate! Are you alright?"

 _Yep. It's Keith. Only Keith calls her by her first name,_ Katie thought, and felt a sudden irrational anxiety rise up in her. _No! Stop it! It's just Keith!_ Katie chastised, as she scrambled to get back up, but as she reached for the door, she hesitated, turning back and standing in front of her tall mirror that Allura had brought her. She grimaced at the sight of herself; her hair, which she had been diligently trying to grow out and was now down to her shoulders in a messy bob, was tosseled and her eyes slightly puffy from sleep deprivation. Her lips were swollen from biting them in her consentration last night while she had been working on Green. The white, chunky, oversized sweater she was wearing stopped just below her butt and as Keith called her again, her face went red. She raced around the room, digging through the piles off clothes until she found a pair of pants; unfortunately, they were a pair of loose red sports shorts and the sweater covered them, but just as she was bending down to find a different pair, the door began to open, so she pulled them on as fast a she could and stood up. Standing in the doorway was Keith, his black messy hair was shorter since he'd cut it two weeks ago, but still shaggy on the top and he wore his red and white suit, Katie could make out the black spandex material under the Paladins' suit. His dark eyes were wide and his face tinted a rising shade of red, as he looked Katie over. She blushed, brushing her bangs away from her eyes slightly, and rocking back and forth in her heels, pulling at the sweater uncomfortably. "What do you need? What am I missing?" She rambled.

He kept his eyes locked on hers, restraining from looking at her slim, pale legs. "Remember, Kate? I told you last night, we had a meeting at six, concerning the Klauseans."

Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room, she could hear Keith's deep laughter echoing down the hall from behind her. But she was too rushed to join in his laughter. She raced down the hallway, her socked feet causing her to slide as she turned the corner and almost hit the wall. Her delay was enough for Keith to catch up to her, not that he was that far behind with his long legs. She ran through the halls, nearly falling on her face a couple times until she stood outside the meeting room, and bursting through the doors, stood staring back at Lance, Allura, Hunk, and Coran. She felt extremely awkward as she realized that in her haste she had ran out wearing the oversized sweater. It was too big for her and hung off of her small, lithe form, exposing her shoulder and bra strap. She pulled it up quickly, blushing scarlet. She'd never have worn this out of her room, it was so comfortable as pajamas, but only ever pajamas.

Allura, noticing how uncomfortable she was, stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her in a side hug reassuringly. She walked with Allura over to the meeting table, thankful for the cover it provided, blocking her legs from view. Lance, Coran, and Hunk all looked considerably shocked at her state. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I slept in. I totally forgot about the meeting. And I only ever wear this stupid sweater as pj's and I have shorts on under it. I swear!" She rambled, making sure that the sweater wasn't falling off of her shoulders.

"There's no need to explain yourself, Pidge." Allura said tenderly, rubbing her arm. Pidge smiled up at her thankfully. Her eyes locked on something behind her, making Katie look back to see Keith with an unsure expression on his face. He held a red blanket in his hands and wrapped it around her shoulders, avoiding her eyes. She blushed, feeling extremely awkward and, looking down at her socked feet, pulled the blanket further around her.

"Alright." Allura began, smirking slightly at Keith and Pidges' discomfort. "Concerning the Klauseans, Coran and I spoke to them this morning. They are concerned that the galra mercenaries are planning something. They believe that they may have someone working for them inside the Klausean royal court and have asked us to take action."

"What do you mean take action?" Pidge asked, thankful for the change of subject. "Surely they don't mean, 'VOLTRON! Legendary defenders!'" She said, waving her hands in mock awe. "At least not out of the blue just showing up. That'll scare the mercenaries off and we'll never have any proof of what they're doing."

Hunk nodded, crossing his big beefy arms over his chest. "I think Pidge is right. We'd just scare them off."

Allura nodded. "I was thinking we should send someone to Klausea undercover. Prince Cereico suggested it and King Mavoi agreed."

Lance sat up from his chair on the other side of the circular table with interest. "Oooh. Undercover." He raised his eyebrows and lifting his hand in the air, said enthusiastically, "I volunteer!"

Allura's eyes softened a she looked over at him. "I'm sorry, Lance. But the royal family and their most trusted member of the Klausean royal court discussed it with me last night." She said sympathetically.

"Wait. I thought you were going to wait for me to be there with you?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

She smiled tenderly. "You fell asleep after training and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You looked so peaceful."

Lance didn't make an answer, he only sat smiling fondly at Allura, with a look of love and admiration playing in his eyes.

Pidge couldn't help smiling and feeling a little uncomfortable at their antics. Ever since they'd started dating, things had been considerably different.

"Okay, lovebirds! Anyways, who do they want us to send?" Hunk asked, after bringing their attention back to the meeting subject, but not really feeling weirded out by their friends. Hunk really didn't mind, most of the time. Every once and a while they would stumble in on Allura and Lance kissing and he would get really awkward, but not usually.

"Well, they said it would be useful to send someone who knew technology well and could improve the city's security systems." She said, slowly. Pidge hadn't realized that Allura was looking at her and when she looked up everyone's eyes were on her.

"What?" Pidge asked, admittedly she had been fiddling with a piece of wire that had been stuck in her sweater and hadn't really been paying attention. She heard Keith chuckle from across the table. She looked up at Allura who was looking at her warily and then it hit her. "No. No way. I am not going undercover. I draw the line there!"

Allura pressed on as Pidge began to turn away. "Pidge. Pidge!" Pidge continued pacing. "Katie!" Pidge stopped at the sound of her given name, turning around and facing Allura with a desperate look. "You are the only one aboard who has the knowledge and skill that they require. And you won't be alone."

Lance perked up, but one look from Allura let him know that he wasn't going. And Pidge didn't miss the smirk that played on Alluras lips at Lance's pout.

"Ok. Ok. I'll go. You don't have to beg me." Hunk chuckled, putting his hands up.

Allura smiled at him kindly, knowing he was only trying to make a joke of it. "Actually, I'm sending Keith along with you, Kate. He's excellent at hand to hand combat, he has substantial undercover experience, will be able to spy out any odd behavior and will make a very good body guard for you."

"Why would I need a body guard? I can take care of myself." She defended, before adding, "No offense, Keith."

"None taken." He answered, with a slight smirk. Barely noticable, but still there. At least enough for Pidge to see it.

"You'll need a body guard because you're going undercover as a member of the royal court." Allura answered, folding her hands together in anticipation for Pidges response.

It was exactly what she was expecting.

"What?! I barely know how to hold a good conversation and I'm supposed to go undercover as a member of the royal court. I might as well go undercover as royalty. Find out the extent of my deplorable social skills!" She threw her hands up in the air in dramatic despair.

"Well..., actually, you will be under the allias of Princess Elizabella Eils-Devika of Taurielias." Allura said slowly, watching Pidge warily, with her eyebrows raised. When Pidge didn't say or do anything, she hesitantly continued. "I know that this is something that you've never done before and that it'll probably be out of your comfort zone, but you are the only one who can fill the position they're asking for."

Pidge sighed, and running a hand through her hair. She looked like she was having a silent argument with herself, until her expression changed and she looked set on something. They all waited patiently for her to speak. "When do we have to leave?" She asked, somewhat grumpily.

"Tomorrow afternoon, just in time for the engagement party they're throwing for Princess Tulithe, Prince Ceceiro's eldest sister. The debriefing will start at six am tomorrow morning and will go until nine. Then you will get ready in traditional Taurielias attire, we are having a stylist and makeup artist fly out to prepare you both. They will go with you."

Keith stepped forward for the first time. "I don't know much about Taurielias tradition or attire, but I am not wearing makeup."

Allura laughed. "The men in Taurielias do not wear makeup. Don't worry, Keith."

"Wait. That means..." Pidge's eyes widened as she came to a realization. "I have to wear makeup?!" She glared at the boys as they snickered from across the table.

"Calm down, Kate. It'll only be for a couple weeks, tops." Allura assured, not being able to restrain her smile.

Pidge groaned and, wrapping the blanket around her tighter, she shuffled over to the lounge area that was in the meeting room and callapsed on the soft, white couch, saying, "Wake me up an hour before debriefing."

She heard them laughing quietly and after at least an hour of hearing them talking about things and asking questions, which half of it she didn't catch because she was drifting in and out of sleep, they adjourned the meeting and in a drowsy, almost asleep state, she felt someone drape a thick blanket over her. She curled into its warmth, her cold feet starting to warm up and fell asleep.

 **There's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be updating within the next two weeks!**

 **Next chapter: Keith and Pidge get debreifed, and try to get used to the wardrobe changes and new alliases.**

 **Allura and Lance talk about his sisters, Veronica's, wedding.**


	2. Give Me Another Bagel

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's** **the second chapter!**

 **Refresher: Pidge and Keith are going undercover at the ancient, thriving kingdom of Klausea and have a debriefing in the morning. **

Keith pulled his jacket on and ran his hand through his messy hair. He'd cut it just a couple weeks ago, and while he could honestly say that his neck was always cold now, he liked it. He looked around his quarters, thinking over his schedule to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything; his room was always very clean and almost empty. Much unlike Kate's. He smiled fondly at the thought of her.

He went over everything he'd one that morning so far; woke up at four, went to the training room and trained by himself (no body else woke up that early. At least not to train), made himself breakfast, showered, dressed, studied, and then here he was. After making sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, he made his way over to the door, glancing at the clock on his way out. _Five-thirty._

He stepped out into the hall, hearing his door close behind him. "Keith!" He heard, and, looking down the hall to his left, he found Lance and Hunk walking down the hall; Hunk looked lively and awake, even excited. However, Lance looked like the walking dead, dragging his feet behind him and bags under his eyes. Keith laughed at his friends' countenance, before walking towards them.

"Are Allura and Coran up yet?" He asked, guessing that they probably were.

Hunk nodded, whilst chewing on beef jerky. He tossed some to Keith before saying, "Yep! They're in the conference room waiting for Pidge and you. I made a hole bunch of omelets, croissants, toasted bagels, pastries, breakfast sandwiches to help Pidge warm up to the idea."

"You mean not have a deadly attitude about the situation." Lance corrected, smart alecly, before yawning.

"Why are you so tired? How late did you stay up last night?" Keith asked as they walked down the hall to the conference room.

Lance yawned, and scratching the back of his head, said, "I was up late last night with Allura."

Hunk raised his eyebrows suggestively, just teasing him and trying to make him uncomfortable. But it did its work. Lance glared up at him with a very serious expression on his face. "It's not like that. We stayed up playing apples to apples."

Keith laughed at his friends discomfort and pushed the doors open to the conference room, being hit with the sweet aroma of fresh baked bread. Allura and Coran stood by the table that Hunk had set up, examining the food with gusto. Lance practically ran up to the table and shoved half a bagel into his mouth, before wrapping his arm around Allura's waist.

She smiled up at him, giggling at his antics, and greeted Hunk and Keith as they came over to the table. "Thank you, Hunk, for making breakfast!"

"No problem! " He said, waving his hand and grabbing a plate. "Is Pidge up yet?" He asked, glancing around for the small, pixie like girl.

"No. I haven't seen her. Keith, why don't you go to her room and wake her up?" Allura suggested, jumping at the opportunity.

Keith looked up from the cooler he'd been digging a water bottle out of. "Yeah, but she's probably not in her room. She never got up, so she's probably still on the couch." He said, pointing over at the lounge area.

Allura laughed, "Are you sure? Coran and I have been in here since four am. I wouldn't be surprised if we woke her up and she slipped out.

"Pidge? That girl could sleep through a robeast attack." Hunk laughed. As the conversation continued, Keith walked over to the lounge area and wasn't the least bit surprised to find Pidge curled up in the corner of the white couch, covered by the fuzzy red blanket he'd draped over her last night before he went to bed.

He crouched down next to her and nudged her shoulder gently. She didn't even groan. Keith knew that it would take more to wake her up, but didn't have the heart to wake her. He tried again, shaking her shoulder a little harder. "Kate. It's almost six. You have to wake up." She groaned, which he considered progress. "Come on. You've got to get dressed."

She rolled over, burying her face in the blankets. Keith sighed and stood up. "She won't wake up."

"Oh, come on, Keith. Quit babying her. You're just not being loud enough." Hunk said, and, grabbing Lance's arm, ran over to the couch. He leaned down until he was hovering over her and shouted, "PIDGE! WAKE UP!"

She fell out of the couch, screaming and accidentally kicking Hunk in the face in the process. She landed on her back on the floor, glaring up at Hunk, while Lance laughed his face off, before she realized what she was wearing and snatched the blanket off the couch, pulling it around her.

Hunk reached down, and picked her up easily, throwing her over his shoulder, laughing as she kicked and yelled at him to let her down. "Come on, Hunk! Put me down! I have to go get dressed!"

Hunk put her down gently, laughing, beside Allura, who caught the exhausted Pidge in a hug, laughing. "Are you ready for the briefing?"

"No." Pidge said grouchily. "I'm not dressed, and I have to brush my teeth, and-" But she stopped talking as soon as Hunk held a bagel in front of her, thanking him and grabbing it. "Yeah. I'm ready." She said, through a mouthful of bagel.

"Ok. Well, you may want to go get dressed first, because we have your stylists and makeup artist coming this morning to join us in the debriefing." Allura said, setting we hands on Pidge's shoulders.

"Oh! Ok." Pidge said, letting Allura lead her out of the conference room, shouting over her shoulders to the guys that they'd be right back.

"So, while we're at it, your stylists' name is Marco Devon and your makeup artists' name is Azalea Sadira. They're both natives of Taurielias and will drill you on Taurielian custom, style, tradition and current slang and speech." Allura explained.

"Wait, I thought the debriefing was going from six to nine. When will they be drilling us on all of this?" Pidge asked as they turned into her room. Allura was used to the mess by now, as they spent most of their girls nights in Pidges room, because Allura's tv wasn't as cool as Katie's. She had modified it so that whatever they were watching could be 3D without any 3D glasses and the speakers were outstanding. She was going to more, but hadn't gotten to it yet.

"They'll teach you all of it on the ride there. It'll take at least sixteen hours, so you'll have plenty of time to learn." Allura assured, as she shuffled through Pidge's closet, until pulling out a simple long sleeved shirt and black leggings. Pidge smiled at the comfortable looking clothes and pulled her shorts off. Neither of them minded. Since they all found out she was a girl, Allura had become like a sister to her. She had taken her shopping to get her some girl clothes after the team found out and gave her hair growth tips and they watched a movie every Friday night, if they didn't have a mission.

"When will we board the plane or jet or whatever- and leave?" She asked, pulling the leggings that Allura had picked out on.

"You and Keith with go back with your designers from nine to eleven to be prepared and styled in Taurielian attire and fashion and will board their jet, they call it Jebelm, at eleven thirty." Allura explained.

When she was finished dressing, Allura brushed her hair out while she brushed her teeth and then they ran out of her room, avoiding the pizza boxes, and down the hall. They were a couple of halls away from the conference room when they heard Corans voice over the intercom and echoe throughout the halls. "Allura, Katie, the Taurielians have arrived. Their ship just landed in the hanger. Keith and Lance went to greet them. Take your sweet time, but hurry up!"

They turned into the conference room, out of breath, but before the Taurielians had arrived. "Good! You're here! There is still plenty of food left for the Taurielians and everyone is in good spirits! Everything is going according to plan." Coran beamed, putting a hand on both Allura's and Pidge's backs and walking them over to the conference table. "Alright! They should be here any minute! Hunk, why don't you clear some of the empty dishes from the table."

"Already on it, Coran!" Hunk yelled as he carried the dishes off to the kitchen, Coran yelling after him to make it back before the Taurielians.

When Hunk got back, they all stood by the meeting table and waited for the Taurielians to arrive with Keith and Lance. Pidge fidgeted nervously with the ends of the loose long sleeved shirt. The white fabric fell down past her butt and the too long sleeves covered her knuckles, but she was more comfortable than she would've been in that stupid sweater. She messed with her shoulder length hair, making sure it wasn't sticking out anywhere. It had always been voluminous, slightly wavy, but every once and a while she would wake up and it would be really frizzy and crazy.

Allura pulled her hands away from her hair and smiled down at her kindly. "You look fine. Stop worrying."

Her eyes shot up as the doors to the conference room opened and the Taurielians, Keith and Lance walked in. She caught Keith's eye an he gave her a look that clearly said, _here we go._

And she couldn't have agreed more when she saw the Taurielian stylists and makeup artist; one of them had light gray blue hair, that flowed down her back, with bangs, pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her eyes were crystal clear, alarming, yet mezmerizingly beautiful. Her skin seemed to shimmer, like there was a layer of shimmering glitter underneath her skin.

Her lips were painted red, and her eyelashes were long and thick.

She wore a long, green dress that draped down her tall figure and was beaded with glittering jewels, diamonds and rubies.

The man to her left had dark brown hair, dark skin and wore a fancy blue suit, lined with gold and silver. His skin shimmered too.

The other man wore a white suit, lined in gold and silver. He smiled at them, his teeth blindingly white and his blonde hair pulled back in a suave fashion, his smile reaching his clear blue eyes. He was also mezmerizingly shimmering.

She felt Hunk nudge her and realized that her mouth was hanging open slightly. She shut it quickly and, hearing Keith chuckling from beside her, elbowed his side. However, he smiled on completely unaffected, and seemingly amused by her.

Taurielians were easily recognized by their elf like ears, pixie like features, shimmering skin and magical energy. They were extremely magically advanced.

Allura stepped forward and greeted them in the Taurielian way, putting two fingers on her forehead and then pushing them out in front of her. "I'm so glad you are here. Lord Marco, Lady Azalea, Lord Gaig." She extended her hand to each of them and then extended her hand to the food table and conference table. "Please, help yourselves to whatever you'd like."

"Thank you, Princess Allura. We are honored to be chosen to asseest you on this mission." The blonde man said, bowing his head to her, his accent heavy French.

"This is Keith and Katie. They will be your- your- whatever you'd like to call them. Clients? Subjects?" Allura smiled nervously, not entirely sure what to call them in this instance.

"We weel just call zem friends." The woman, Azalea said, smiling at Allura kindly. Her accent sounded kind of French, but the Taurieliaus accent had always sounded somewhat French. Keith smiled at them, nodding his head and shaking their hands.

Pidge stepped forward, shaking their hands and attempting a friendly, not weird smile.

"Zo, you are, Katie Holt?" The man with the dark hair, Marco, asked. His accent was more African-French and he wore a big, friendly grin that reminded her of Matt.

"Yeah." Pidge answered smiling and nodding awkwardly.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out in front of him, twirling her around. She came to a halting stop and almost fell over, but Marco caught her hand and steadied her, holding her by her shoulders and smiling down at her with an alarmingly big grin and then he started laughing merrily. "Jou are zo small!"

Pidge's expression dropped, and she looked up at him, clearly unamused. He laughed again, his dark eyes lighting up. "I am zorry! Please, fogive me. You are a very pretty girl. I can see it now!" He said, waving his hand out dramatically in front of him. "A long, layered white dress-"

But Pidge had zoned out at the words long and dress, giving Keith a look of desperation, he gave her a sympathetic look, but a small, amused smirk played on his lips. Marco's dress plans continued for a minute or so, before he reverie was interrupted.

The blonde, Gaig, stepped forward and gently took Pidge by the shoulders. "Don't frighten her, Marco." He jested, smiling at Marco and Pidge.

Marco laughed and nodded, not phased by anything. "Well, we have a lot to do, so let's get this debriefing started."

Pidge was thankful to be released and rushed over to her friends, somewhat hiding behind Hunk and Keith. They all walked up to the conference table, Marco, Hunk, and Azalea stopping at the food table to grab something to eat. Hunk came back and sat next to Pidge, handing her a fried egg, bacon and chicken sandwich. She looked up at him gratefully and he smiled back down at her. "I figured you might be a little peckish."

"Thanks, Hunk." She set it down in front of her and offered some to Keith who was sitting on her right, holding half of the sandwich out to him.

She could honestly say that Hunk was like an older brother to her. Combined with all of the teasing, wrestling, sweetness, and brotherly guidance. It was kind of, in a way, like having Matt around.

Keith took the half of the sandwich, thanking her and ate it in two big bites so that he'd be ready to talk for the meeting.

Allura stood up and pressed a button on the table, illuminating a 3D screen in the middle of the large, circular table. "Alright. Let's start with reviewing the facts about the mercenaries. At first, July of last year, they committed multiple break ins, all stolen objects were of ancient Kleasean high tech, Klausean historical artifacts. Then, more recently, they've committed a number of murders, including the murder of Lord Nulhad Medicio, former member of the Klausean royal court." Allura explained, zooming in on the face of a young man, dark black hair, strong jaw and an ignorant gleam in his eyes. "Lord Nulhad was killed from inside the court and they had him under heavy security. They have checked and rechecked the security and any possible ways someone could even get close to Nulhad and can't find any conclusion except that the mercenaries may have someone on the inside."

"Do they have any suspects?" Keith asked, his eyes locked in focus.

Allura shook her head. "Whoever it is, they've been extremely thorough in covering their tracks. There's no clues, slip ups, anything. That's another reason they think that the murderer might be someone inside the court, because it would be too difficult to get past all the guards and extra security. They've been severely strict with the personnel allowed in the castle at all times. No one gets in without approval of the royal guard."

"What extra security do they have in place?" Pidge asked, she'd just finished the sandwich and crossed her legs in her seat, tucking her cold hands under her legs.

"Well, as you all know, the Klauseans are extremely advanced in technology. They've always, throughout their ancient history, had deep roots in the knowledge, understanding, and creation of unimaginable technology. They have countless 100pa security cameras throughout the castle and city. They've also upgraded their firing and defense system ten fold. There will be a number of Taurielians flying with you to keep you both and the Klausean royalty and royal court safe." Allura explained.

"How many members of the royal court have been murdered?" Keith asked, his brow furrowed.

Allura's expression changed to one of serious thought. "Five. Five members of the royal court have been murdered."

"Were there any similarities?" Keith asked.

Allura shook her head. "Other than the fact that they're all members of the royal court, we can't find any similarities. We've looked over and over again." She sighed, in frustration. "Alright. Moving on. This is the list of people who will know who you are and that you're undercover." She said, sliding two files towards Keith and Pidge on the shiny, spotless white table. They opened them and followed along the list as Allura read. "King Mavoi, Queen Zara, Prince Ceceiro, Commander Dolov, commander of the Klausean military, Lord Zegehed, trusted member of the Royal court, Countess Renna, Queen Zara's cousin, and a very powerful woman. Do not underestimate her. She can lend you a great deal of help."

After they'd gone over the details of the royal family, age, marriages, engagements, court members, and relationships, Allura ended it with going over their undercover alliases. "Keith, you are going undercover as Commander Asa Evander Tallulah. He is also crowned Prince of Zerxhin, but chose to pursue a military life. He is safely retired on Zerxhin and has given his permission for you to use his identity. He hasn't visited Klausea for over four years, so no one will second guess who you are as long as you can maintain facts and appearance. I chose Prince Asa as your allias because he is a lot like you, not only physically, but also personality wise, so you won't have much trouble keeping up the act. He is quiet, introverted, but candor, blunt, honest, strategic, and thoughtful. He's also very passionate about justice and won't hold his tongue if he thinks he should speak up." Allura finished, and turning to Pidge, she began to explain her allias to her. "Kate, you are going undercover as Princess Elizabella Eils-Devika of Taurielias. You are the daughter of Queen L'ophelia and King Leandir. I chose her as your allias because you and her have extreme silmilarities; brown hair, hazel eyes, short, small, porcelain skin and you and her have some similarities that I think are important; impulsive temper and sense of justice, somewhat clumsy, sweet disposition, and loyal to a fault. We will have to use some magic to alter some things about you to make it more believable; the length of your hair, you'll need magic, because you'll be representing a magical born princess, and add some Taurielian marks. She is however an outspoken, social butterfly... But I have no doubt that you will adapt. You're brave Pidge." She said, with a kind smile, looking down at Pidge's worried face.

"I have to talk to people?" She muttered, making Hunk and Keith, the only ones close enough to hear her, laugh.

"Don't worry. Keith will be with you every step of the way." Hunk assured, grinning down at her. She looked over at Keith who was smiling at her reassuringly to.

"Don't worry. You'll have me there to save you from saying something too embarrassing." He jested quietly, smirking amusedly.

"Ha-ha-ha-. Very funny." She bantered, but she was very thankful that Keith would be there with her, to set her at ease.

"Alright! I think that covers it." Allura said, and she pressed a button on the table, making the Windows opens and light stream in. Pidge squinted, the light hurting her eyes after the lack of light her eyes had been exposed to for so long. They'd been in the conference room, learning and drilling all facts and relations for three hours. "Marco, Azalea, Gaig. Their all yours. You have three hours for hair, makeup, transformation magic, and clothes. Be ready by eleven." She said promptly, and motioning for them to follow. Pidge saw Hunk, Coran, and Lance waving goodbye with amused expressions on their faces, before they disappeared from view. Allura lead them down the halls and into a large round room that was filled with large cases, wardrobes, vanities, and two giant curtains hung from the tall ceiling of the huge, circular room, dividing the room in two. "We had all of your supplies move from your jet-"

"Jebelm." Marco insisted.

"Jebelm, to this room. We set you two, Marco, Azalea, up on the right, behind the curtain wall, and you, Gaig, are over on the left. Just call me if any of you require anything." She smiled at them all and left the room, closing the large doors.

Keith and Pidge shared an exasperated look, and were suddenly swept away to opposite sides of the room.

Behind the giant curtain wall on the right side of the room, Pidge could see a bath full of water, a mud bath, a vanity with more makeup (and other various things she couldn't identify) on it than sh e'd ever seen before, a ton of face creams, and a full blown wardrobe.

 _This is going to be the worst experience of my life,_ Pidge thought before she was whisked away.

 **Hey guys! There's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Next chapter: I didn't want to make this chapter super long, so I didn't add the conversation between Lance and Allura, but I will get it in writing within the next two chapters. **

**Keith and Pidge get used to their new identities after being scrubbed down, plucked, pinched, and sleep deprived all night.**

 **I will be posting the next chapter within the next two weeks. :)**


	3. Holy Crap

**A/N: Hello, all! I hope you're having a fine morning. Belated though it may be, here is the next chapter. I apologize for the wait.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Pidge stood in the large room with Marco and Azalea, allowing her eyes to roam over all the supplies and equipment she didn't recognize. There was a very large tub full of steaming water and bubbles almost over the brim of the bronze tub and another tub filled with what looked like a strained version of mud, she guessed. Her mother had told her about mud baths once. With all the work there was to be done at her mothers lab, there wasn't much time for frivolities such as spas, but her mother had gone to one when she was younger and had said that the mud bath was extremely relaxing. To which, Kate had been left to wonder, no matter how relaxing it was, why anyone would pay to go sit in a tub of mud. The memory make her lips tug at the corners into a small smile.

There were also various dressers and two vanities; one for, what she assumed must be, hair due to the various combs and brushes and the other which she assumed was for makeup, seeing more unfamiliar bottles than she could count meticulously organized. She couldn't be sure as to what was in the wardrobe across from the vanities because all the clothes were cased in a dark purple cover, but she guessed it was full of all sorts of frilly, sparkly apparel of which she was sure to not find one she liked well enough to wear. She couldn't even remember the last time she wore a dress. A part of her felt oddly dissatisfied with this.

A cheery voice broke her out of her silent reverie, followed by a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face the speaker. Azalea was smiling down at her while, from over Azalea's shoulder, Katie could see Marco putting up a smaller curtain in front of the two tubs. She blushed scarlet only now just realizing that she'd be getting completely undressed in front of two people and looked up at Azalea imploringly.

Azalea laughed, the smile reaching her eyes and gleaming, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, Katie. I will be taking care of you while you're in the bath and changing. That's what the curtains for. Marco will stay on the other side as long as you're behind it."

Katie laughed, relieved. That had taken away a considerable amount of her anxiety and she followed Azalea's lead as she extended her hand towards the smaller curtains that hid the tubs.

* * *

Admittedly, the mud bath was very relaxing, but it didn't last long before she was asked to get out and jump back into the tub to get all the mud off. She dried off and put on the silk robe that Azalea had handed her over the curtain. She had never owned anything silk and while she felt absolutely ridiculous wearing it, she had to admit it was the most comfortable thing she'd ever worn.

"Katie, once you have the robe on you can come sit in the vanity closest to you." Azalea's cheery voice rang from the other side of the curtain. Katie laughed quietly, finding the amount of pleasure Marco and Azalea took in primping and preparing her both amusing and disgusting at the same time.

"Okay. Coming." She called, as she finished tying the robe on. She took a few steps before she felt her feet go out from under her and the next thing she new she was on the ground. She must've yelped or something, though she didn't remember, because Azalea and Marco simultaneously called out, "Are you ok, Miss Katie?"

She clumsily picked herself up off the slippery floor as she called back hurriedly before either of them could have a chance to run back and check on her. "I'm fine! Just slipped!"She heard a few laughs from the other side of the curtain as she continued to collect herself from the ground, attempting to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks.

After almost falling on her face on the soapy suds she'd tracked out of the tub a few more times, she made it out from behind the curtains and into the chair in front of the vanity closest to her where Marco and Azalea were waiting with amused smiles on their gleaming faces. She couldn't help the red blush that burned her cheeks, looking down at the ground in a poor attempt to hide her blush. This life was most certainly not for her.

Without much talking, they got to work, prodding and plucking in all the places Pidge hadn't even noticed she'd had hair. Her eyes watered as Azalea plucked hair from inside her nostrils and in between her eyebrows while Marco soaked her hair in a shiny liquid that she had no clue as to what it was. After several minutes of that, they laid the chair back and applied several masks of something to her face, making it feel very dry and tight, but then followed it up with some kind of oil or liquid, which one she didn't know nor did she care, because it felt amazing on her face. It felt so good she didn't even care that practically a stranger was touching her face. A series of prodding her teeth and making her hold this disgusting liquid in her mouth for a minute proceeded. When she spit it out, it looked like she'd never eaten anything in her life; her teeth were whiter than snow. She was caught baring her teeth at the mirror to get a better view of them when Marco grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the other vanity, chuckling at her. She stumbled behind him, landing in the chair in front of the other vanity with next to no grace.

The next hour consisted of hot towels resting on her face and foreign creams being slathered onto her whole body. She didn't remember much about how they gave her ancient Taurielian magic; she was told to drink some glass of sparkling liquid that tasted absolutely vile. After that the most unpleasant part of the whole process came. They had her lay entirely in a tub of a thick, silvery liquid. Her whole body had to be in it for an hour, so they gave her a breathing tube taht she stuck in her mouth that led above the surface of the liquid and out the tub and she was instructed to not open her eyes in the liquid under no circumstances. Which, after inquiring why or what it would do to her, they responded that they really didn't know what it could do to her, only that they knew it would be bad. She had demanded why on earth they use the substance rather rudely before she could shut her mouth. They simply laughed and told her that she was a special case; they only used it to make a non- taurielian appear Taurielian. Which begged the question 'How many times did they have to do that?'. Though she didn't voice her curiosity.

After the rather unpleasant hour in the tub of silver liquid, she was instructed to get out and warned that she might feel light headed from the sudden movement and exposure to light. In addition, every inch of skin on her felt tingly, like thousands of tiny needles were pricking her from her insides. After that, they sat her down in front of the makeup vanity and proceeded to mark her face with dark purple symbols which she didn't understand. She knew they were some sort of birthmark that every Taurielian was born with and a few that only royalty were born with. After that, she wasn't able to move for another thirty minutes until it dried and then they sprayed it with something she was told wouldn't come off no matter how many showers she took. Her b row furrowed and she looked back at up at their laughing faces, seemingly enjoying a joke. She wouldn't let it rest until they stopped laughing and told her that they'd have to use some special thing to take it all off. That was enough to silence her for the time being.

When it was finished drying, Marco spun her chair around with an almost maniacal expression on his face, causing her to raise an eyebrow inquisitively. "To the wardrobe, my dear!" And with that he grabbed the back of the chair and ran her to the wardrobe, throwing her off of the chair and onto the floor in front of the wardrobe unsteadily. _These two really are something else_ , she thought to herself. Azalea, who was now standing beside her, threw open the closed door to the wardrobe and began pulling the purple covers off of, what she could now see, were dresses. She gulped as she saw the sheer magnitude of fabric. However the dresses were not sparkly or ball-gowny like she had feared. They were more elegant; enchanting with woodsy features to each dress, all of them very long. She decided she might not have to choose, because none of them might fit her. Her heart did a little victory lap when Azalea spoke from beside her, pulling out a blush colored dress, embroidered with gold leaves and see though silk draped down the back. "Don't worry about the size. We can magically adjust them to your size and height."

She sighed, defeatedly, earning a smile from Azalea and Marco. Marco, stepping out from behind Azalea, held a long white dress with lace falling down freely from the high collar of the dress and held it up to her small frame and looked her over, his brow furrowing. "What do you think?"

"Umm. I mean, i don't know. Aren't you the stylist?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder to see him while he signaled for her to turn around in a full circle.

"Yes. But I want you to like what you're wearing." He answered with a sincerity that surprised her. She turned around with a genuine smile on her face.

"It's nothing against you or your dresses, but i'm likely not to like any of these dresses." She responded honestly. "I haven't worn a dress since- since- I don't even remember."

"Well, we can fix that." Marco chuckled, more to himself than anyone and so started the extra hour of looking for the right dress. She'd said that they could pick, but she ended up being more picky about than she thought she'd be; it had too many frills, too many layers, too bright, too strapless, etc. They ended up settling with a long, very subtle blush pink dress that hung beautifully off of her lithe figure and had tiny gold beads forming at the top and spreading out as it went down the bodice. She never thought she would really like a dress, but Marco and Azalea had done their job nicely. She did like this dress.

After Azalea finished some of the finishing touches on her, removable, makeup and Marco had put her hair up into an elegant bun with tendrils of curls falling out around her face, a few other Taurielians came and packed up the supplies and equipment faster than she would've thought possibly, but she didn't know how. She was chastised by Azalea and told to keep looking forward as Azalea was finishing her makeup. After everything had been packed up, Marco and Azalea led her to a tall, rectangular mirror that stood alone in the room off the the side. Marco gently set his hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly. "What do you think?"

She examined herself in the mirror but found it oddly blurry, before she realized she didn't have her glasses on. Turning around, she voiced her inquiry. "Where are my glasses?"

"Oh!" Marco exclaimed, reaching into his pocket for something and producing some sort of silver cream in a small circular container. He opened the container, and instructing her to close her eyes, rubbed it over her eyelids for a couple seconds. "There you go. That should be good. Princess Elizabella doesn't wear any kind of glasses. This is a salve we'll call it. It will temporarily heal your eyes. It last forty eight hours, so you'll have to put it on every two days. Don't forget."

"Temporarily heals your eyes, eh?" She asked over her shoulder as they turned her around again. "You wouldn't mind if I hung on to that after the mission would you, cause-" Her sentence was cut short by the gasp-more like choke-that escaped her mouth when she saw herself in the mirror; her hair was frizz free and pulled up into a low bun, her, now long, bangs curled at the side and framing her face. Her faint blush pink dress was not ball gown like in the slightest. It was strapless however, much to her dismay. It was fitting around her chest, torso and waist and then flared out ever so slightly from there. The base of the dress was silk, but the extra two layers that draped down the dress was chiffon. The intricate gold beading covered the entire top of the dress and then gradually spread out down the dress until it was almost non existent. She lifted the dress up slightly so she could get a good look at the shoes she had briefly okay-ed; They were flat gold sandals that curled around her calve up until right below her knee that they had put on her after she'd refused to wear any sort of high heels.

But despite all of the apparel she was magnificently dressed in she couldn't keep her eyes off her now evidently shimmering skin. It wasn't blinding or strobing or anything like that. It simply looked like there was a layer of glitter or diamonds something under her skin. She raised her hand to her face, which felt remarkably smooth and dewy. She'd really always had pretty clear skin, but her skin was constantly in need of some sort of moisturizer and she lacked the self-control and frankly didn't care to spend time doing so. She had rather hoped it would just figure itself out as she got older; get all the fruit of the work, but not do any of the actual work itself. She ran her hand cautiously over the dark purple markings now, until further notice, on her face. There were two that ran from her temples to the end of her cheekbones and one that ran from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her forehead, right before her brow. She let her hand fall to her side and play nervously with the fabric there.

In the mirror, she could see Marco share a look with Azalea behind her and Marco reached out again and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Is everything okay?"

She snorted, almost hysterically. "Yeah. This is just weird. I've never worn makeup." Behind her Azalea started laughing before she wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulder and turned her away from the mirror. "We have ten minutes before we need to say goodbye to the paladins and meet Gaig and Keith on Jebelm. Why don't we spend them practicing not tripping, shall we?"

Katie laughed and agreed, letting Azalea instruct her on walking in the long dress, royal expectations and curtsying.

* * *

 **Alright, guys! I am sorry that this chapter was so late. Life's been a bit crazy. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

 **For those who are wondering how to pronounce a few things.**

 **Prince Cereico (Kuh-REE-So)**

 **Jebelm (Ja-BALM)**

 **King Mavoi (Ma-VOY)**

 **Alright. A more reliable promise this time, I think. I will try to have the next chapter out by next month. Bye, guys! :)**


End file.
